The Boy in Green
by xamster501
Summary: This is pretty much a book version of the Legend of Zelda, complete with dialongue and a bunch of other twists that will come later. Rated T for violence!


**A/N- Hey everybody this is a friend of Xamster's who is publishing his story because he is currently busy! I just edit this thing. Any reviews you all have would make him very happy!**

The world was covered in darkness, all had come to chaos, but one land; Hyrule. Small Hyrule was not part of this chaos because it held the mystical Triforce, a triad of three golden triangles which possessed mystical powers. The citizens of the land were ignorant of what was about to come to this peaceful land. The King was aged and near death, so the only person capable of justice and ruling was the beautiful Princess Zelda. Zelda had kept order and peace in Hyrule for many years despite the fact that she was only fourteen, but that peace was soon coming to an end. This is her legend.

Zelda looked out across the land from the window of Hyrule castle. The land was breathtaking; from here she could see Lake Hylia, and the small island in the middle, in which no man has traversed. To the east of that was the desert, the sad and lonely sands glimmered from the heat. North was the menacing Death Mountain, in which its northernmost point, Spectacle Rock, was the lair of the Prince of Darkness, who long ago stole the Triforce of Power. Beyond that, no one knows.

Zelda took in a breath of fresh air and went to go do her duties. She went through the hallways, past the guards and into the throne room, where the decrepit King lay asleep. The princess kept walking and entered her chamber. Impa, her middle-aged nursemaid was there waiting for her.

"Greetings Princess Zelda, more letters to sign and certificates to stamp for the new recruits of the guard."

"Ah, just average things? Nothing out of the ordinary?" She took the papers and began to sift through them.

"Well, there is one thing that strikes me rather odd," Impa said, biting her lip.

"Well, what is it?"

"There seems to have been an increase in monsters around Hyrule, the octorok population has exploded, and leever sightings have increased. Guards have also gone missing while on patrol… some found dead near rivers or the lake…"

For the first time in months she noticed the Triforce of Wisdom over her bed and became worried.

"Impa, do you think this has anything to do with, with the one who holds the Triforce of Power?"

"I know not, but whatever is happening, there seems to be nothing strange happening at Death Mountain. So I would not worry yet."

Zelda responded quietly and worriedly, "Yes, but he still has the Triforce of Power, and with that, he could do anything he wanted… I am afraid he may try to take the Triforce of Wisdom too…"

"Well, we have plenty of guards and I am sure you will be safe, do not worry, finish your work and get your mind off of the subject."

The rest of that day went by smoothly, but Zelda still worried, and Death Mountain seemed to loom closer to the castle with every passing day. Time passed slowly day after day, and the mountain seemed to get darker and become much more ominous with every hour that passed, Zelda worried more and more every time the sun set. Then one night, Zelda configured a plan, in case the havoc she feared did come to pass.

"Impa, come here, I need to tell you something."

"What dear?"

"Impa, if he does attack, I want you to do something for me, but you must promise me you will do it before I tell you."

"Okay, I promise…" She trailed off nervously.

"Well, I want you to run away, and leave me here. I want you to find someone with enough courage to help save Hyrule, someone who can defeat him."

"But Zelda, I must stay and protect you; I have known you since birth I can't leave you. I may never see you again!" She cried in anguish.

"I can protect myself; I have the Triforce of Wisdom, he will not kill me as long as I have that in my possession, Impa please…"

"Zelda, what if something happens?"

Zelda paused for a second before her shoulders began to quiver and she collapsed into Impa's arms.

"I am willing to take that chance," Zelda sobbed out and began to cry,

"Zelda I can't do that! You may get hurt!"

"Impa you already promised, just… please Impa, trust me."

Impa too began to cry, she was more afraid that she would never see the young girl she took care of her entire life. Finally she said, "Fine, I will do this, and I pray that the Goddesses keep you safe if this does come to pass."

They both sat on the bed and quietly cried for some time, then Impa got up, kissed Zelda's forehead, and told her goodnight, then went to bed herself.

Fire was falling from the eaves of the now exposed roof of Hyrule castle, and guards lay dead on the marble floor, Zelda and Impa were in Zelda's chamber with the door barricaded and locked shut. Moblins were running through the castle laying waste to anything that passed, the King was captured and no one ever heard from him. Two guards were in Zelda's chambers attempting to hold the door shut.

Zelda was on her bed crying. Her long blonde hair was singed at the ends and her dark red gown was covered in soot and ash, but she didn't care. Everything that she feared would happen was occurring as her tears fell.

She was holding the Triforce of Wisdom trying to protect it from whatever waited beyond those doors. Impa stood there motionless with no expression on her face, she was pale and frightened. The guards were straining, sweat pouring from their brows; their spears were soaked in a dark green blood. Their armor had mixtures of red and dark green blood splattered around them.

Zelda finally said to Impa, "Go, escape, find help… I will be fine,"

"But Zelda, you could be killed or worse!" Impa looked frantic.

"I must take that chance to protect the Triforce and Hyrule. I will not let it fall under his wicked rule! Find whoever has the courage to save Hyrule!"

"But Zelda!"

"Impa you made a promise!"

Impa looked torn between saving the young woman she sometimes considered to be her daughter and obeying her promise. She swallowed hard and nodded tersely. "I'll go. May the Goddesses protect you."

With that she opened the hidden door near Zelda's vanity and quickly and quietly walked down the dark staircase. Impa got to the bottom of the staircase, where a lone torch was and took it. She kept walking. The stocky nursemaid was now under the burning castle, making her way towards the woods in the west.

As Impa walked she stopped and heard the shrill cry that gave her chills, something happened to Zelda. Resisting the urge to run back to Zelda, she turned around and kept going, she walked faster this time. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought this could be the last time she ever saw that beautiful young woman.

Zelda waited with the guards, who were starting to give way from fatigue. They screamed at Zelda to leave, but she did not hear them, she was focusing on the Triforce. Then right before the guards would have collapsed, everything stopped, all you could hear was the crackling of flames and the falling of burning beams.

The guards readied their spears for whatever was beyond those doors. A faint rumble could be heard from beyond the doors, and the moblins began to cheer and scream. The guards were quivering with fear, sweat pouring down their faces. Zelda looked up and as she did the doors burst open, off of the bolted hinges, the guards were both instantly killed and thrown into the corner, crumpled. She screamed.

Before the smoke even cleared and before the intruders could even reveal themselves, Zelda broke the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and scattered them with a prayer to the Goddesses. The eight pieces flew with golden light into the air and disappeared out of sight, they went to the eight dangerous labyrinths that were scattered across Hyrule, and everyone outside of the castle would have seen the brilliant golden glow that radiated from the shattering of the Triforce.

Zelda gasped for air after this feat and slumped to the ground. The Prince of Darkness entered the room. He was cloaked in all black and his face was hidden. Where the head should have been it seemed as if he was sniffing around, he stopped and looked directly at Zelda.

"Where is the Triforce of Wisdom, you insolent piece of filth?"

Despite all of the destruction around her, Zelda smiled. "You will never get it, it has been broken into eight shards and scattered across Hyrule,"

When Zelda said that the Dark One gripped her by the throat with a meaty hand. He raised her slender and lightweight body up so her feet were dangling in the air. She tugged at his fingers and tried to call out, but to no avail.

"Well they must have gone to the eight labyrinths placed in this land, I have cursed them all and they are all filled with my vile creations, so whoever tries to restore peace to the land, will die a most violent death. Your actions have been in vain, my princess."

Zelda gasped and started to lose air and get lightheaded, because this beast was choking her. In the last breath she could have she muttered, "Ganon, it is you who will die."

With that she passed out on a lack of oxygen. Ganon gave her to his moblins and they took her out of the infernal castle and up to the Death Mountain lair. The Prince of Darkness stood there, and then said a dark incantation which cursed the land and sent monsters inside of the labyrinths and world. Then he laughed and spit on the ground, and walked out of the castle as it burned to the ground.

Impa came out of the underground passage and ended up in the woods. All was dark, then she turned around and saw the burning castle, its flames were high and its smoke was visible in the night sky. She stifled a sob as she thought of what could have happened to Zelda, and then she straightened up, and walked on into the night. Impa thought quietly to herself, surely some guards survived, and the King of course, but what happened to Zelda? As long as she had the Triforce and the protection of the Goddesses, Ganon couldn't kill her… could he?

Impa kept walking and eventually she grew tired and fatigued, so she lay down on a soft patch of grass near a hulking tree. Tonight monsters were distracted elsewhere, so she would be safe while she slept. She woke up early the next morning, the sun was beginning to rise, and a faint grey light is all that illuminated the land. Impa walked on, through the forest and through fields and hills, she stopped to take a break and eat some herbs she had collected along the way. After about an hour of rest she got up to search for the person with true courage.

The sun was beginning to set, and the humble nursemaid entered some hills that were on the border of a large forest. Wary of being in the open she walked along the tree line, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by a scout of moblins. As Impa got near a stream, the scout group ambushed her, she was surrounded, they were closing in, and she was prodded by their spears many times. When she fell to the ground and saw her own blood glistening in the light the last thought that crossed her mind was:

There is no hope.


End file.
